We have developed pedigree-based rare variants analysis approach by treating each affected relatives as dependent pairs and the dependency will be accounted for using correlation matrix. This work led to two publications. We are now working on using a haplotype-based approach to identify causal variants for human diseases such as schizophrenia, bipolar and obsessive compulsive disorder. We have obtained the relevant data sets from dbGap which will allow us to compare the statistical properties (in an empirical sense) given by various types of analytical methods. In the future, we will also make contribution to a bipolar study in the Plain People in the Amish community, led by Dr. Francis McMahon (Chief, Human Genetics Branch, Intramural Research Program).